Puckleberry One Shots
by Bella Kali
Summary: Leave a song that you would like to see as a one shot. Haveing a bit of writers block at the moment. Hoping this will help. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

To all my lovely readers out there. I am having a problem with writers block and would like your help. To try and get the juices flowing again so to speak, I am asking you to leave a review with a song that you would like me to do a one shot to. The song can be the premise for the story(see Here by me and Landing in London) or is a song used in the one shot somehow. Puckleberry pairing but can start out as another couple. Puckleberry is Endgame! You can also leave any other things you would like to see in the story and when it is written I will give the prompter a shout out. Thank you.

BellaKali


	2. Don't you wanna stay

Don't you want to Stay

First one shot. Song is Jason Aldean's Don't you wanna Stay thank you to thisisnutz for the suggestion.

Rachel Berry was furious. Noah was goofing off again during rehearsal. They were weeks away from their senior chance at Nationals and it seemed that all he wanted to do after their second break up was ruin any chance they had to get everything down perfectly.

"Must you be so childish?" Rachel shouts at him.

"You're the one who said I could only ever be childish. It's one of the reasons you broke up with me remember." Puck sneered back at her.

"Because everything was a crude joke to you when you weren't being a jerk." Rachel shouted back.

"Maybe I was a jerk because you were a crazy bitch most of the time." He shouts back. Everyone is looking on at the two now as they got into another fight. Sad thing was that the rest of the Glee club knew Rachel and Puck loved each other and were actually a good couple. He was always sweet with her and she was way more calm when he was around but it seemed that they both had needed to grow up and apparently still hadn't.

"Okay that's enough." Mr Schue announced. "I have had it with you two fighting all the time. You two are going to go and find and song that is a duet and be ready to perform it at Nationals. That's right you two will be singing the duet for Nationals so I suggest that by next Friday you have a song and routine down or it will be on the two of you if we don't win this year." He finished. Everyone was shocked at this. Mr Schue never went off like that. Well except the one time Rachel showed up with duck tape on her mouth but who wouldn't have blown up at her for that. Rachel just huffed and stormed out like she normally does while Puck pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Good luck with her man." Sam offered patting him on the back the other guys following suit.

"Listen Puckerman I want to leave this shit hole a winner so you better not fuck this up." Santana said pointing a finger in his face.

"The Fuck Satan, have you ever tried working with Berry when she's like this?" He asked trying to defend himself.

"Look I don't know what you did to screw things over with her so badly but she was easier to deal with when you two were together and it is obvious you two are head over heels for each other so just fix things, we win at nationals, you get your girl back and all is good." Santana told him before taking Brittany's arm and leaving the glee room.

Rachel got home that day and tossed her bag across her room and let out a frustrated sigh before falling onto her bed. Great she knew her chances of winning Nationals just flew out the window with what Mr Schue had announced today. She knew there would be no way that Noah would work with her. Need you now had been hard enough their junior year. She sat up in her bed and looked at her desk and the paper that sat there. She walked over and picked it up sighing when she heard a knock at the front door. Setting the paper back down she walked to the door and opened it to see Noah standing in her door way looking at the ground with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look I'm sorry for earlier okay." He said pulling a hand out of his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to yell at you and I would like to work on this duet with you." He said still not looking her in the eye.

"Santana threaten you?" Rachel asked. He chuckled and nodded his head. Rachel stepped aside and let him in.

"You know where my room is go on up while I grab us some waters." Rachel said walking into the kitchen. Puck nodded and walked up to her room. It hadn't changed since the first time her had been in there but it was so Rachel with its cheery yellow walls and Broadway playbills and posters everywhere. He sat down in the chair at her desk and noticed a letter sitting open with Julliard stamped in the corner. He picked it up and began to scan over the writing when Rachel snatched it from him.

"Ever heard of Privacy Noah?" Rachel asked tearing the letter up and throwing it away.

"Why haven't you said anything about that?" Puck asked pointing at the torn letter.

"Because it is no ones business." Rachel said shoving a bottle of water at his chest. Puck took it and set it on the desk.

"Do you like wanna talk about it or whatever?" He asked.

"No I do not want to talk about it or whatever." Rachel said defeated.

"Well if you want to you know my number." Puck said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said quietly.

"Why did you break up with me Rachel? I mean I know we both had some growing to do or some shit like that but I thought we were good together." He asked her seriously.

"Our lives were going in two separate directions and I didn't want to get attached to someone again to just get my heart broken for a fourth time." Rachel said quietly.

"People move in different directions it doesn't mean that they have to be apart while they do it though."

"Since when did you get so deep?" Rachel teased.

"Well you see there was this girl, hot little Jewish thing, that opened my eyes up to things I didn't know about myself. One of them being that I am deep and insightful." Puck said looking down at Rachel.

"I miss this, us." Rachel said.

"Me too, we were pretty epic together." Puck said kissing the top of her head.

"We were but I don't think I can do us again. I'm sorry." Rachel said standing up. Puck nodded his head and walked out of Rachel's house with a broken heart but determined to get his girl back.

Rachel avoided Noah as much as possible and whenever Mr Schue would ask about their song she would dodge the question. It had been successful until she found herself sitting in the glee room on the day they were supposed to perform their song.

"Okay Rachel Puck let's see what you have put together." Mr Schue said before getting the rest of rehearsals together. Puck got up and took his guitar with him.

"Well actually I worked on something and Rachel knows it so if she wants to join in she can. This song is close to my heart and I hope that the message gets across." He said looking at Rachel. He strummed his fingers across the chords of his guitar and Rachel was almost in tear just with the first few notes. She did know this song. It was the song she had listened to over and over again when they broke up and he knew that.

(Puck/ _Rachel_/ **Both**)

Puck looked at Rachel as he began to sing thinking over their relationship.

I really hate to let this moment go  
touching your skin and your hair falling slow  
when a goodbye kiss, feels like this

Rachel stood up and joined Puck their voices melding together perfectly.

**don't you wanna stay here a little while  
don't you wanna hold each other tight  
don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
don't you wanna stay here a little while  
we can make forever feel this way  
don't you wanna stay  
**  
_lets take it slow I don't want to move to fast  
I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
when you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Rachel sang to Noah and he smiled at her. He knew that she was the kind of girl that when she found that one guy she would love him forever and the look in her eyes told him that he was that guy.

**don't you wanna stay here a little while  
don't you wanna hold each other tight  
don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
don't you wanna stay here a little while  
we can make forever feel this way  
don't you wanna stay  
**

_Oh yeah!_  
Oh it feels so perfect baby...

_Oh it feels so perfect baby..._

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while... **

**don't you wanna stay here a little while  
don't you wanna hold each other tight  
don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
don't you wanna stay here a little while  
we can make forever feel this way  
don't you wanna stay  
**  
_Don't you wanna stay.._  
**Yeah yeah yeahhh  
yeah yeah yeahhh**

They finished the song staring into each others eyes and Puck put his guitar down and swept Rachel into his arms placing a kiss on her lips.

"I got into NYU but I don't have to go there. I'll follow you where ever if it means you stay with me." Puck told her.

"It's okay Noah I got into NYU too. Screw Julliard." Rachel said and Puck kissed her again. Everyone in the room was clapping and they broke apart Rachel blushing furiously while Puck smiled at her. He had his girl back, all was right in the world.

"So you see country music isn't all bad not only did it get your mother back for me but it won us Nationals that year too." Puck told his young son as they sat in the family room.

"Are you telling that story again?" Rachel asked walking into the room to let them know that dinner was ready.

"Boy needs to learn not to hate on country music." Puck said. Rachel just shook her head and told them to go wash up. Puck walked over and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said with a smile. "Now go clean up before dinner gets cold." Rachel said shooing him. Puck grinned and slapped her on the ass before following his son to wash up. Yep life was pretty perfect for the Puckerman-Berry Family.

AN: Well there you have the first one. Any other songs out there you would like to see done just send me a PM or review with it. Thanks. Also sorry for any errors. I'm pretty tired while writing this.


	3. Whatcha Say

Whatcha Say

AN: Thank you to PuckleberryInsaneFan for the song Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo. The premise is that Puck broke Rachel's heart by cheating on her with another girl and has to try and win her heart back. Please keep sending me your ideas for songs I need more of them.

Rachel knew she shouldn't have done it. Most of the time she blames herself but he left his phone right there on the counter. And who can blame her that when it beeped she picked it up to look at it. It could have been his mother or sister or one of the guys but Rachel was not prepared for what she saw on the screen. It was from a girl asking if he could get away tonight. She stars at it in shock and when he comes back in to grab his phone and sees her staring at it and the look on her face he knows he fucked up.

"Rach…Listen." He begins but she cuts him off.

"How long?" she asks him tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel please it's not what you think." Puck pleaded with her.

"Then please explain it to me." Rachel said in a sad voice with a few tears escaping and it broke his heart.

"It's just a girl ok. I love you." He said taking a step towards her.

"Just a girl. Am I not enough for you then that you have to go out and sleep with other woman? Have you changed at all since High school?" She asked taking a step away from him as she yelled.

"It was one time at an after party and I was wasted. Of Course you are enough Rachel. This is the one and only time this has happened. She just hasn't backed off. I swear to you i haven't been sleeping with her" He said.

"Just leave we are over. I should have known better then to get involved with someone like you. All you will ever care about is Puck and if he is getting some." Rachel said shoving his phone into his chest and walking back to her room and slamming the door. She could hear him cursing in the living room before he stomped out slamming the door. Rachel couldn't believe that she had fallen for him, had given herself to him, to just have him stomp all over her, just like Jessie and just like Finn.

Puck stormed down to his car and drove over to the apartment he shared with Sam and Mike. He was pissed, how could he have been so stupid to throw everything he had with Rachel away for one drunken night of hot ass. She hadn't even been that good. No where near where Rachel was in his book. She was at the top and no one had ever compared to her, but Puck had just been feeling antsy. His mom was pressuring him to settle down, his friends kept making jokes that Rachel had him whipped and that he was losing his badassness and that shit wasn't kosher. On top of all of that he was trying to get his act off the ground and had been going to party after party meeting with people and one thing led to another one night. Then there was Rachel who was sucessful and always busy, he felt like she wanted her career more then she wanted him, and this chick had made him feel wanted again and come one what guy doesn't want to feel that way.

He pulled into his parking spot and stormed into the apartment slamming the door behind him. Mike and Sam looked up at him from the couch and away from their game of halo noticing Puck's stance and facial expression they knew something was up.

"What did you do this time Puckerman?" Mike asked.

"She found out." He said sitting down in the chair next to the couch and buried is face in his hands.

"It's Rachel she was bound too. I don't know why you didn't just come clean. Remember how Finn never told her about him and Santana. This is like a hundred times worse." Mike told him and Puck just groaned.

"I'm gonna go check on Rachel." Sam said standing up.

"The Fuck you will Evans." Puck said standing up. "You know how she gets when she's vunerable. She gets all touchy feely and I don't need you messing with my girl."

" You are such an ass Puck. Someone needs to be there for her." Sam said picking up his keys and shaking Puck off as he tried to stop him. Puck knew he was right. The four of them were the only ones left in the city for the summer and she had no one that could comfort her after his dumb ass fucked up.

"You sir are a dumbass." Mike said picking his controller back up.

"You have no idea." Puck said going back to his room and falling onto his bed. He needed to fix things with Rachel. He needed to show her that he wasn't the same jerk in high school. That he loved her and wanted to be with her. He knew that she would need to cool down and he could form a plan on how to get her girl back.

Puck's first step into getting Rachel back was deleting every girl from his phone excluding the old gleek girls and his Ma. Then he called Rachel, she didn't answer which he wasn't surprised by but it was nice to hear her chipper message before leaving her a voicemail telling her that he had deleted all the girl from his phone. Then he got to writing a song for her. He knew she was a sucker for music. While he was working on that he would send her flowers daily to her apartment and to her dressing room with notes about how much he loved her and how sorry he was. She returned them all but he kept sending them. He never went to the bar anymore and he had given up on the big times. It was nothing with out her. He was hoping that he would be able to show Rachel that he was the guy for her and that he had changed for himself and for her. He had found that partying all the time was wearing thin and that he did want to settle down. He was wishing though that it hadn't taken losing Rachel to make him realize that.

* * *

"So you know Puck stopped playing his music." Sam offered off handily. He hated seeing two of his best friends so miserable with out each other. they had been seperated for almost three months now and he could see how badly they were both doing.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked trying not to seem too interested. She knew how much his music meant to him. It was the only thing he claimed to truly love after her.

"Says he just doesn't have the heart for it anymore." Sam offered.

"I see well I hope that he finds it again. I know how much he loves his music." Rachel said busing herself as best should could cleaning up from the dinner he two had just shared.

"Okay I was trying to be subtle but I'm gonna come right out and say it. He quit because he says it's not worth it with out you. He spends all his time moping around the apartment right some damn love song for you trying to prove that he is worth you. He doesn't go out, music executives have been calling him but he refuses them saying he is giving up on his music. He needs you and I know you need him. Yeah he screwed up really bad but he loves you and you love him. He isn't perfect but it's those flaws you should love him for. Lord knows he puts up with your crazy ass better then any of us so just go talk to him. Start things out slowly; build your trust with him back up. You two were meant to be together." Sam said giving her a hug before thanking her for the dinner and heading home. Rachel sat down at her table and rubbed her face. She had been missing Noah a lot and she did love him, she loved how he could be so crass and make her blush, love how his rough hands felt against her skin, how when she was having a diva fit he could calm her down when no one else could, how when the first time she drank in five years after landing her first Broadway roll and she got trashed he held her hair for her while she vomited and she knew it looked like a scene from the exorcist but he sat there with her whispering soothing words into her ear as he rubbed her back. These were things she missed about him and so much more but he had hurt her more then anyone ever had and she didn't know if she could do that again. Finn had dragged her through the mud so many times that she vowed never to let a guy hurt her again and here she was with a broken heart missing the man who had done it to her. She walked back to her room and say a picture of her and Noah together at a party and they looked so happy together and seeing that made her realize that Noah was the man she wanted for the rest of her life and that she would give him another chance. Grabbing her coat and keys she ran out her door and over to his apartment. When she knocked on the door he answered and he looked like serious shit.

"Hello Noah." Rachel said trying not to cry at seeing him.

"We are gonna peace out." Mike said grabbing  
Sam and walking out the door as Rachel stepped in giving her nervous smiles which she returned.

"You look good Rach." Puck said rubbing a hand over his head.

"You look terrible Noah." Rachel returned stepping into the apartment. "I heard you quit playing."

"Yes I did other then one song I have been working on a song for you actually." He said sitting down.

"You shouldn't stop playing Noah; we both know how much your music means to you." Rachel said.

"Yeah well I just don't feel like it anymore." He said sitting down on his couch and rubbing his hands over his face.

"You and I both know that isn't true, you love music, sometimes I thought you loved it more then me even." Rachel said looking down at her feet.

"I never loved anything more then I loved you and that is still true." Puck said looking at Rachel. "I would give anything to show you how much you mean to me."

"That's actually why I am here. Noah you broke my heart…" Rachel began.

"Rach…"

"No let me finish, you broke my heart and you broke my trust, but I love you and I know that you are the only man I will ever love for the rest of my life, but I need you to know that I am not ready to jump back into a relationship you. I want us to heal our relationship but you are really going to have to show me that you want a committed relationship with me and show me that I can trust you. I love you so much and I miss you every day but I can't be with someone I don't trust so for now I would like us to be friends and to work things back out." Rachel finished and Puck was on his feet and had his arms wrapped around each her in a matter of seconds.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear those words from you. I promise you are the only thing I will ever want. You are it for me Rach and I will prove that to you." Puck said kissing the top of her head. That was the beginning of the rest of their lives together.


	4. If you were my girl

If you were my girl

AN: Thank you to usagi-chan for the song choice. If you were my girl by A1. Hope you Enjoy! Remember to send me songs you would like to see a one shot to.

16 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, and 15 hours. That's how long it had been since Noah Puckerman told Rachel Berry that he loved her before he left for Iraq. He knew it was stupid, he knew she was with Finn, but he had to tell her in case he died or some shit like that. He didn't know how it happened, or when it happened, but he fell in love with her and he missed her more then anything back home. And now here he was sitting on a plane heading back to New York. His time in the marines was coming to an end he was heading home and hopefully to a girl to call his own. They hadn't talked much since he left but a few emails here and there. He and Finn didn't talk anymore and other then his Ma and his sister, Rachel was the only person he talked to while he was over seas. Everyday he thought about her, how much he wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her small soft hands on his skin. Most days thinking about Rachel is all that kept him going. Most nights it was dreams of Rachel that made the nights less dayhe told her her loved her was a memory he thought about every day including now. He smiled to himself remembering the kiss he had given her before boarding. She had freaked out.

* * *

"Rach look I gotta tell you something before I board this plane." Puck said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Noah you know you can tell …." Rachel began but was cut off by his lips on hers kissing her passionately.

"I love you Rach. I have for a while now and I needed you to know that before I boarded this plane. I don't know what could happen to me over there but I needed you to know that." Puck whispered against her forehead. Rachel had tears running from her eyes now. She hated good byes but this was breaking her heart. "You deserve so much more then Finn. You have lost that spark I love so much about you and you need to get it back." He told her looking into her eyes.

"Noah…" She whispered.

"Take care of yourself Rach." He said kissing her forehead before leaving her standing in JFK airport.

* * *

Puck was getting nervous now as they made their descent to JFK. He had told her in his last email that if Rachel felt the same way that he did then to meet him at the airport when he landed giving his flight details. He hadn't waited for a response before deactivating the email account. He needed to see her or not see her to get his answer. An email wasn't the way to go about this. Plus he knew she would like the dramatics of it, I mean that girl got slapped at prom and she thought that was the highlight of her evening. Since sending that email he had been thinking about all the times they had spent together. The time he had shown up at her dorm to surprise her with the fact that he was going to NYU, she had jumoed and squealed like a five year old who just got a pony or something as girly. Then when he took her out to celebrate her first Broadway role, Finn was working late that night and so he took her out. Or the dinner where he told her that he was joining the marines, then when he had told her he was being deployed over seas, she had cried that night in his arms and it broke his heart. Over the years she had become his best friend and then the girl he loved and wanted more then anything in the world. Since realizing his love for her things for Puckerman had become very lonely. No girl was interesting to him anymore. He wanted no other girl, just Rachel and it had taken everything in him to not beat the shit out of Finn every time he saw him with Rachel. It killed him to watch Finn kiss her or touch her, or hear her tell him she loved Finn and not him. They fought about how Finn treated her, she thought Finn was everything but all Puck saw was a bumbling idiot who kept trying to change the things about Rachel that he loved. She was crazy and a serious Diva but that was Rachel and he wouldn't change her for the world.

The plane landed and Puck got off the plane excepting the kind words from people thanking him for his service to his country but he was anxious to get to the baggage claim area to see if Rachel was waiting for him. Once he was there he looked around but she was no where to be found. He sighed and figured that this was bound to happen she had been in love with Finn since high school but he had hoped that he would be chosen over Finn just this once. Picking up his bags he headed for the door hearing his name being called out. He turned towards the voice and saw Rachel standing down the hall from him. She smiled and took off running towards him pushing her way though the crowd. He dropped his bag and swept her into his arms as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her lips to his. The airport erupted into applause seeing the solider and his girl. He set her down and looked into her eyes almost in tears.

"You're okay; I was so worried about you." Rachel said smiling through the tears.

"I'm fine, you're here I thought…" He began.

"I'm sorry I got her as fast as I could." Rachel said hugging him to her. She had missed him so much.

"You're here now." He said kissing her again. "I love you so much Rachel, you were the only thing that kept me going over there." He told her.

"I love you too Noah, I just wish I could have realized it earlier. I feel like we have wasted so much time." She said.

"Babe we have all the time in the world." He said kissing her again before taking her home and catching up on there lost time.


	5. Landing in London

AN: So I was listening to my music and a song that I love but haven't heard in a while came on and it gave me this idea. Song is Landing in London by 3 doors down. Enjoy!

_I woke up today in London_

_As the plane was touching down_

_And all I could think about was Monday_

_When maybe I'd be back around_

Puck looked out the window of the plane he was on as it taxied into London's airport. Rain slicked across the window and it pretty much matched the mood he was in. His bands world tour had been extended and that meant more time away from Rachel who was permanently based in New York for her Broadway show. Being a rock star had its perks but it kept him away from his woman.

Rachel had been shocked when Puck told her he had been accepted into N.Y.U for music. She had told him more then once how proud she was of him and it was the greatest feeling in the world when she told him that. Before he even finished his junior year of college he had landed a five year record deal with one of the biggest record labels around. The day he was to leave to record his first single in L.A. he told Rachel that he loved her. That night had started three years of stolen moments between his music and her shows.

After picking up his luggage and signing a few photos for fans he made his way to his hotel room where he dropped everything and pulled out his cell phone and hit his first speed dial button. It kept ringing and he hoped Rachel hadn't put her phone on vibrate.

"Hello." A sleepy voice came on the phone.

"Hey baby." Puck whispered into the phone falling onto his bed.

"Noah, what time is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's early for you. Just got to the hotel room. I needed to hear your voice." He said kicking his shoes off. She was the only thing that kept him going on these long tours.

"I am glad you're safe. Do you know yet when you will be able to come home?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet baby, but soon. I'll quite the band to see you if I have to." Puck said.

"You know you love that band Noah, and I love you for it. It's only for a little while longer." Rachel reassured him. He only had two years left of his contract and then he could take a break and they would be able to get married like he had promised they would. She had always supported him in everything he had done, and kept his head on straight every time he said he was going to walk away early from his music career.

"I love you so fucking much Rachel." Puck said into the phone settling down in the bed. This was normal for them. One would call the other and because of time difference's one or both of them would fall asleep to the other's voice and pretend that they were lying in bed next to each other talking about their day like a normal couple.

"Noah Language." Rachel said through a yawn. Even half alseep she would still rag on him about his mouth.

"'s the truth. How is your show going?" he asked yawning himself.

"Good, but I can't wait to get a break so I can come see you on tour. I really love watching you perform." Rachel said in a tone the put Puck's already neglected penis on high alert.

"Babe don't say things like that to me if you ain't here to help take care of the problems you cause." Puck said closing his eyes and remembering their last night together before he had to leave for Europe. They had made love for hours and Puck almost couldn't leave her. She had to push him out the door.

"I miss you Noah. New York is so cold and lonely with out you." Rachel said.

"I know babe. I will be back soon." Puck told her.

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

"I promise. Go back to sleep." Puck told her.

"I love you Noah." Rachel whispered into the phone already falling back asleep.

"I love you too Rach." Puck said hanging up the phone. When he woke up he picked up his music note pad and started to write down the perfect song to sing to his woman.

_If this keeps me away much longer_

_I don't know what I will do_

_You got to understand it's a hard life_

_That I'm going through_

Rachel paced her apartment living room as she and Puck fought again. it was beginning to seem like that is all they did. she was to busy with her show to see him when he was in town, he was out of town to much to see her ever. it went back and fourth like that all the time now.

"What do you mean you have to stay in L.A. another week. Noah my final show is Friday." Rachel told him. He had been able to spend one night with her after he got back from Europe before the studio called him out to California to lay down their new album.

"I know babe, but things are crazy here. We are almost done with the album but the studio wants us to rerecord some things. I am really sorry Rach you know I want to get home to you." Puck said trying to explain.

"Don't you Rach me; you know how important this is for me." Rachel told him close to tears now. She sat down on the couch and ran her free hand over her face.

"What do you want me to do Rachel? This is my life, my music. You always told me that I needed to stick with it above all else." Puck said trying to plead with her.

"Yes but I didn't think you would let it come before us." Rachel said hanging up the phone. Puck heard the other end go dead and through his phone across the room. He knew that he was close to losing the one truly good thing that had ever happened to him.

_Well L.A's getting kinda crazy_

_And New York's getting kinda cold_

_I keep my head from getting lazy_

_I just can't wait to get back home_

Rachel didn't answer his calls for the rest of the week. She had spent every night that week in one of his old t-shirts and funny girl in the DVD player and a box of tissues and vegan ice cream when she wasn't at the theater. And now here she was performing her last show as Maria on West Side Story and he wasn't here and it took everything she had to not cry through the whole show. When she took her final bow she looked out over the audience searching for someone she knew wouldn't be there. Once off stage she locked herself in her dressing room and laying her head down on her vanity and cried ignoring all inquires to whether or not she was okay. Soon she heard a pounding on the door and a voice that made her heart soar.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, open this door this minute or I am going back to L.A." Puck shouted though the door. Rachel ran to the door knocking her chair over in the process and flung the door open to see Puck standing there looking tired and unshaven. Rachel threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Puck wrapped her in his arms lifting her off the ground kissing her cheeks and moving his way to her mouth. "God I have missed you baby." He said walking them into her dressing room and closing the door behind them.

"Noah how are you here I thought that you had to be in L.A. till Sunday?" Rachel asked touching all of him she could thinking it was a dream.

"I made sure we finished early. A Red eye flight and a long ass lay over and here I am." He said geseturing to himself. "You're right nothing should come before us and I made sure the label didn't." He said capturing her lips in another kiss. He was a starving man and Rachel was his nourishment.

"How long are you here for?" Rachel asked wiping the new tears of joy from her face.

"till the mixing is done so a month give or take a week. I thought we could take a vacation since you have a break in between shows and I have time off before the summer tour starts." Puck said not letting go of Rachel.

"Noah that sounds perfect." Rachel said. "Let's go home then." She said picking up her things not caring about the cast after party. Moments that she was able to spend with Noah were too far and few in between to pass any of them up and the next month was one of the happiest moments of her life. But it didn't last long.

_And all these days I spend away_

_I'll make up for this I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up _

_When it's all to much to bear_

Puck's summer tour turned into a summer and fall tour and he missed thanksgiving because of it. Rachel had gone home to Lima for the holidays to be with Family rather then in New York by herself like she had last year. She knew that Noah was getting as tired of it as she was and she didn't know how much more either could take.

"So Rachel how is Noah's tour going/" He father asked as they passed food around the table. Her father's had invited Noah's mother and sister to join them and all night it had been questions about his music and how they dealt with the separation and the media. By the end of the night Rachel fell into her old childhood bed and cried pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Puck asked answering his phone after one ring.

"I miss you." She said though her tears.

"I know baby. I miss you too. One more year. That's all we have to wait." He told her trying to sooth her. Normally she was they one doing the calming because either a band mate had done something stupid, or the label wanted him to change lyrics or do a cover of a sucky ass song in his opinion.

"You're family misses you too. The whole night we pretty much talked about you." Rachel told him calming down at hearing his voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. If it makes you feel any better I am defiantly missing your cooking. We had a Christmas family vacation moment with the turkey here." Puck told her causing Rachel to laugh. She had never seen the movie before and Puck made her watch it the first Hanukah they spent together at N.Y.U and now it was tradition to watch it every Christmas eve whether they were together or apart that holiday.

"Will you be home for Hanukah at least?" Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world babe." Puck told her and it made Rachel feel much better until the holiday came around and she spent another holiday with family and no Noah. She didn't watch Christmas vacation that year.

_And when the night falls in around me_

_And I don't think I'll make it through_

_I use your light to guide the way_

_Cause all I think about is you_

Rachel had busied herself with a new show once she got back to New York after the holidays. Noah was back in L.A. recording his third album. The record label wanted at least four records out of him before his contract was up so that meant most of his time was spent in L.A. while she spent most of hers in New York. Her phone started to ring and she recognized his ringtone right way.

"Noah do you know what time it is?" Rachel asked looking at her clock. It was 3 a.m.

"I can't do this anymore Rachel. I miss you to damn much." Puck said.

"Noah calm down. Only 7 more months to go and then you are done." Rachel said.

"No I won't be. I have two albums to put out and another tour to go on. I may not see you again for 13 months Rach." Puck told her and she shot up in her bed.

"They can't do that can they? You can tell them no once your contract is up right?" Rachel asked.

"If they push a fourth record they can. I don't know what to do Rach. I love what I do but it keeps me away from the one thing I can't live with out." He told her and Rachel smiled slightly.

"It will be okay and if they push this fourth album and extend you by a little bit then I will take a break from working and I will come out and be with you the whole time." Rachel told him. They had talked about her leaving the stage for a little while but like she had always told him, she couldn't give up her passion for him.

"You have no idea how much I love that idea right now but you can't give that up. It's where you belong." He told her.

"I belong with you Noah, I isn't worth it to be up on stage if you aren't there to watch." Rachel told him laying back down.

"I know just how you feel. You are so wonderful." Puck said breathing a sigh. He loved that woman more than words could ever say.

"I love you Noah. We can talk about it more when the time comes. I am do for a break from the stage anyway. I was thinking about coming out to L.A. and trying my hand at acting on screen." Rachel told him and she truly had been considering getting into film.

"I love you too Rach. Thanks for talking to me and I think you would totally fucking rock L.A." Puck said before they said their good byes and hung up.

_And all these days I spend away_

_I'll make up for this I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up_

_When it's all to much to bear_

Rachel Barbra Berry made her official big screen debut 6 months after she and Noah had discussed it. She had finished up her latest show and flew out to L.A. surprising Noah in the recording studio. She walked into the producer's booth and watched as he laid down the guitar rift for a song.

"That was good I think you are done for the day Puckerman." Rachel said pressing down the mic button to talk to the booth. Puck's head shot up and Rachel opened to the door. "Hey baby." She said with a huge smile on her face. Puck dropped his guitar and raced over to her grabbing her into a tight hug causing the other guys there to smile at the young couple. They all knew how much Rachel meant to Puck and were happy that she was there.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"I have an audition for a movie role tomorrow. I wanted to surprise you." Rachel said leaning back from his arms and looking at him.

"What about Broadway?" he asked her.

"It can wait. This will make my Broadway debut back so much better." Rachel said smiling as Noah's lips came down to hers. Yep she had defiantly made the right choice.

They were able to spend a lot more time together between her movie takes and his recording sessions. She was even able to go t a few of his tour shows which was even better. And soon Puck and his band put on there last show together. He had talked with Rachel and they had decided to move back to New York and he was going to start his own small producing company and work behind the scenes now so he could spend more time with her.

"Okay every one this is our last song and it is going out to the most wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure to love. She has been with me through thick and thin and it hasn't always been easy. Almost two years ago I found myself in a London hotel and began to put this song to paper and I have been saving it for this moment. I hope you all enjoy it. Rachel this is for you baby." Puck said sitting down on a stool and pulling his acoustic guitar in. And he began to play the song he hoped let Rachel know how much he loved her and hated being away from her all those years. When he was done the crowd roared and Rachel looked on from the stage wings her eyes glistened with tears. "there is just one more thing I would like to say before this show ends. Rachel could you come out here please." Puck said looking over at her. Rachel came out onto the stage and the crowd cheered for her. Puck set his guitar down and took Rachel's hands in his and got down on one knee. "Rachel you have been with me through this whole crazy adventure and I made a promise to you at the beginning of it. I know things haven't always been easy for us and I know they won't always be, but I promise to love you every moment that I am alive and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife." He said producing a simple diamond ring. Rachel may be a diva about a lot of things but he knew that she didn't want a big flashy ring. Rachel was in full on tear mode by this point and the crowd was chanting yes.

"Yes." Rachel said shaking her head and smiling at him. Puck stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her picking her up and spinning around. They were both finally going to get their happily ever after.

_When the night falls in around me_

_And I don't think I'll make it thought_

_I use your light to guide the way_

_Cause all I think about is you_

AN: So what did you think? Just a little one shot unless you all want to see what happens afterwards. I f I get enough request I may do another long one shot of their life after this.


	6. Here By Me

Here by Me

An: Hello there. So again I was inspired to write a short one-shot Puckleberry story. Hope you enjoy. The song is Here by me my 3 doors down. Great Band. If you like this one check out my other 3 doors down Puckleberry inspired story Landing in London.

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood_

Puck sat in a dodgy bar nursing what he was sure was his fifteenth beer. His eyes were bloodshot and his face had a dark shadow of stubble on it. He didn't care though, he didn't care if his clothes were wrinkled or that there were like twenty hot loose woman walking around the bar. None of it mattered anymore. Nothing mattered with out Rachel. For three months Puck had tried to get that night out of his head but nothing helped. He had screwed up and he knew it and at this point he would give anything to take it all back.

"I can't believe you would even ask me that Noah." Rachel yelled at him but he didn't care he was pissed and hurt and he was out to make her feel the same way.

"What am I supposed to think when I see you walk out of a restaurant while you are supposed to be at the theater with some assholes arm around you and you were looking pretty damn cozy?" Puck yelled back.

"He is a co-worker on the production Noah. We were talking about the show and having a good time. Why is it any time I talk to a man you go off the handle. I can't take much more of your jealousy." Rachel shouted.

"Oh I am the jealous one?" he asked disbelieving. "You threw your Tony at my head when some girl called my phone by accident and you thought I was cheating on you." Puck yelled.

"How did she know your name Noah? Explain that." Rachel screamed.

"She listened to my voice mail." Puck said. "I have never cheated on you." He tried to get through her head.

"And I have never cheated on you Noah, so why would I start now?" Rachel asked.

"Why did you cheat on Finn Rachel?" Puck asked and he knew the minute those words came out of his mess that he had seriously fucked up.

"Get out." Rachel growled at him.

"Rach babe I didn't…." Puck began.

"Get out!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel don't do this. You know I didn't mean it." Puck pleaded with her.

"Fine then if you won't leave I will." Rachel said going back to their bedroom and locking herself in. An hour later she emerged carrying her bags, her face stained with tears. Puck had tried pleading with her through the door but all he could hear was her crying and that had him cry and he didn't care. He was losing the only woman he had ever loved. The only woman who understood him or even really cared about him other then his ma and sister. Rachel had been the only one who had ever believed in him. He was heartbroken that he was losing that because of a sstupid comment that was said in the heat of the moment. That was the last time he had seen Rachel.

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…_

Puck remembered the first time he realized he was in love with Rachel Berry. She had been away at N.Y.U for a year and through out that time they had talked almost every day. They had grown closer their senior year and she had encouraged him when he decided to go to an OSU satellite school just outside of Lima for auto mechanic and music theory. He was hoping after a year to transfer to a bigger school but his ma got sick and he had to stay to take care of her. Rachel had been his rock those few months and had even come home during her summer break to help him out with his little sister even though she had vowed she would never come back, she had even made her fathers come to New york for holidays.

He didn't know how he would have survived if she hadn't been there. She knew everything that needed to be done from packing lunches, to laundry, house cleaning, doctor's appointments, his sister's summer soft ball games. Rachel had kept track of everything and when she left to go back to New York a hole was left in his heart. He decided that once his mom was better he was transferring to a school in NYC so he could be closer to Rachel.

Rachel had been walking back to her dorm after a dance class when she saw a familiar man with a mohawk walking across campus. Puck had spotted her and gave her a bright smile. He had just been texting her telling her that he was with his ma and sister at the Lima mall. Rachel had dropped her bag and ran launching herself into his arms.

"Noah what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were here. You just told me you were in Lima at the mall" Rachel asked.

"I go here, or didn't you hear that?" Puck teased her.

"But I thought you were transferring to OSU Columbus and I should have known something was up when you said you were at the mall with you mom and sister." Rachel said.

"OSU didn't have the one thing I was looking for." Puck told her looking into her big brown eyes.

"What's that?" Rachel asked missing his point.

"You." Puck said lowering his lips to her and kissing her. Rachel inhaled sharply her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck kissing him back fiercely. Puck's knees went weak when she moaned his name against his lips. He knew this girl would be the end of him.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

Puck groaned and took another drink from his beer remembering that first kiss between them. Those first few years had been the best of his life. Rachel had been the best and all he wanted was Rachel back. He would make a deal with the devil if it meant getting her back. He would give away his autographed 1960's les Paul if it meant he could have just one more night with her. The world had become colorless to him. There was nothing anymore. The best six years of his life gone because of one stupid comment.

_I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong_

"Noah why did you come to New York?" Rachel asked as they lay in her dorm watching a movie.

"I already told you why." Puck said kissing the top of her head.

"I know but I like to hear it." Rachel said smiling up at him. Puck smiled and chuckled at Rachel. She would ask him the same question every month.

"Because I realized I love you and couldn't live with out you. I was an idiot in high school and didn't realize how wonderful you were. So I came to New York to win the heart of the most amazing, talented, caring, woman I have ever met." Puck said kissing her each time he spoke those few final words. Rachel smiled into the kiss and pulled him down on top or her. Puck knew these were the arms he was always meant to be in. These were the moments that they would remember for the rest of their lives. Lives that Puck was sure they would have spent together for the rest of their lives. He had totally turned into a romantic sap when it came to Rachel.

_As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here_

The days with out Rachel had all seemed to blur together. He barely even went to work these days and he had stopped playing his music. There was no music without Rachel. She had always been his biggest and sometimes only fan. For some reason people didn't like his attitude and if it hadn't been for Rachel he would have lost out on a few gigs that he played on the side. She had always encouraged him when he was trying to write something new, or playing a cover that he couldn't get just right telling him that he didn't need to perfect the orginal, but instead, need to make it his own. Rachel had always told him that he was an orginal and needed to stay true to himself. He missed those words now.

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love_

Puck sat playing his guitar on the floor while Rachel sat in the chair he had propped himself up on going over her lines. These were the nights he liked the most. It was so natural and laid back. No diva Rachel, no Puck. It was just simply Rachel and Noah. When she would start to hum her solo's Puck would smile to himself and play the music for her. Yeah he had totally learned the music to all of her numbers. The first time he had done that for her she had forgotten all about rehearsing her songs and pulled him towards the bedroom. They only made it half way down the hall. He loved when Rachel got all hot and bothered by him playing. She had been the only woman who could ever tire him out. Rachel smiled at him and he could see the love in her eyes and everything he knew went right out of his head and all that was left was Rachel and her smile.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me_.

Puck rubbed his face and looked around him. There were couples spread out all over the bar. He saw a girl kiss the guy she was with after he made a shot in pool. Puck missed having Rachel with him even if it was for stupid things like being excited about a pool shot.

"I can't do this." Noah said as he stood by the stage he was about to perform on. A local club was having an open mic night and Puck had signed up but now that he was here he had serious stage fright which totally messed with his badassness.

"Yes you can Noah. You did it all the time for glee." Rachel said.

"Yeah I was up there with eleven other people or at the very least you. I have never flown solo." Puck said looking down at Rachel.

"Then just find me in the crowd and just sing to me. Forget about everyone else and just sing to me just like at home." Rachel said placing a hand on either side of his face and bringing his lips to hers. "It's just you and me." She whispered to him. "It's time for you to get up there. I love you." Rachel said. Puck nodded and stole another quick kiss before he got up on stage and plugged his guitar in. He spotted Rachel in the crowd and she smiled at him and gave him a nod mouthing 'just you and me' to him. Puck closed his eyes took a deep breath and rocked his song. He was met with Rachel bounding into his arms. "You were amazing Noah. I am so proud of you." Rachel said. Puck took a shaky breath. That had seriously been one of the scariest things he had ever done and he was so glad that Rachel had been there.

Rachel had been at everyone of his shows until the fighting started and Puck had quickly realized that it wasn't the same with out Rachel there to cheer him on. Then the groupies started, he loved the attention, he wouldn't deny that. But none of the girls compared to Rachel. He had tried explaining that to her but she didn't seem to understand. She sometimes still saw him as the immature player in high school and that wasn't his fault. Not once had he even thought about another girl while he was with Rachel. But nothing seemed to get through to her when she was being stubborn, so she started coming to fewer and fewer shows and then had stopped coming at all claiming she was to busy with her new show. Well if she wanted to play at those games, he would to and he stopped coming to as many of her shows. Sure he was still there for opening night but he wouldn't go to anymore then that unless family or friends were in town. He felt like an ass for doing it but what else was he supposed to do. Rachel was pulling away and he didn't want to get his heart ripped out again like it had been with Quinn and Beth.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me_.

Puck went back to his beer. Shoulders hunched up hands on his face as a tear slipped from his eye. He couldn't even stand to look at other couples anymore because the hole in his heart began to ache again. Three months now it had been like this and he was sure each day he went with out Rachel. He needed her back. She was his rock when he had a diva moment, she was his cheerleader when he played, she was his lover, his best friend, his everything. Everything he had achieved had been because of Rachel and now it was all gone and he was sure he wasn't going to get it back. He was about to bring his beer bottle up to his lips when he heard a voice that made him freeze.

"Hello Noah."

"Rachel?"

AN: well let me know what you think. Should I leave it like this or do you want more? Let me know and Review.


	7. Here By me Conclusion

AN: Well since you all asked so nicely I thought I would give you some what of a conclusion to this. Hope you enjoy!

"How did you…?"Puck began to ask.

"Mike told me, may I sit?" Rachel asked and Puck just grunted at her. The bartender came over and asked Rachel if he could get her anything looking her up and down with hungry eyes. Puck glared at him and he backed off when Rachel politely declined a drink. "You look terrible." Rachel commented looking at him.

"No shit. You on the other hand look fine." Puck spat at her taking another drink from his beer and looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked like an angel sitting there with her long slightly curly hair and tanned skin. "What do you want Rachel?" Puck asked. Rachel looked down at her hands and took a deep breath.

"I miss you." Rachel said quietly.

"That's nice." Puck replied. He wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms and say all was forgiven and forgotten but seeing her mad him angry on top of being heartbroken.

"This was a mistake. I should go." Rachel said grabbing for her purse and standing up walking back out the door. Puck groaned standing up quicker then he should of and threw some bills on the counter and followed after her.

"Are you going to walk out every time things don't go your way?" Puck asked. Rachel stopped and turned around to face him tears running down her face. It broke his heart and he wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her. "I mean you just left. You didn't give us a chance. You wouldn't even talk to me Rachel. How do you just walk out on six years together with out so much as a backwards glance?" Puck asked walking closer to her.

"I'm so sorry Noah." Rachel said taking a step towards Noah and reaching out for him.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Rachel. I need to know why you left." Puck said taking a step back. Rachel sighed and dropped her arms.

"Because I was hurt and angry and all we had been doing was fighting all the time and I couldn't take it anymore Noah. I thought we would be forever but it seemed like the longer we were together, and we both got busy, that things seemed to fall apart. I couldn't stand going to bed angry at you and it was happening more and more and it was killing me Noah." Rachel said more tears coming now. Puck knew exactly how she felt because he had felt the same but he never even thought about leaving because of how much he loved her.

"Did you not love me enough?" Puck asked.

"Oh God no, Noah. I loved you more than life it's self. I still do." Rachel said reaching for his hand but he stepped away and started pacing in front of her. Rachel wrapped her arms around her and tried to calm herself.

"Then why couldn't you try and work things out with me. Couples go through hard times, we are no different." Puck told her running a hand over him shaved head.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared that things wouldn't work out and that we would have put more effort into something that wasn't meant to be and it would just cause more heart ache." Rachel said. "I think I also needed time to be alone. We had been together so long that I think we got lost in being an us rather then Noah and Rachel, but you have to know these three months have been torture with out you Noah." Rachel said. Puck looked at her for a moment gathering his thoughts.

"What do you want from me Rachel?" he asked her.

"I want us to try again Noah. My life is nothing without you." Rachel said looking into his hazel eyes. Puck stared back into her chocolate brown ones. Rachel stepped closer to him and ran a hand over his cheek. Puck leaned into her hand closing his eyes and taking in her skin on his again. Puck opened his eyes and looked at Rachel. He pulled her to him wrapping her in his arms and dropped his lips to hers in a passionate kiss filled with longing and forgiveness and a fire that neither of them had felt before. That was a year ago and now Puck was waiting in central park on a beautiful late spring day waiting for Rachel to walk down the aisle so they could say their vows and spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
